Karma
by Lolabelle
Summary: Probably quite short.Fluffy, but you never know I could throw some angst and danger in there just for kicks.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight.

A/N- Hey guys this is my first fic! I wanted it to be kind of different then the other Twilight fics out there because some of them are pretty bad. The worst were that IncarnationOfPureBeauty's How Far Will It Go..ugh!. Both of the fics she wrote are terrible. She can't write worth crap. Sorry but that's the truth. Anyway, here's mine.

BELLA POV

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I shouted, making my voice stern as if I were talking to a three year old and not a 80 something year old vampire.

"Yes?" his beautiful voice rang out. I looked around but all I saw was the same too green landscape.

"Seriously Edward, you proved your point. You are indeed the king of hide and seek, now can you come out now?" I begged exasperated.

"Hmm, where would the fun in that be Bella?" he asked me teasingly, I still had no idea where his voice was coming from.

"Fine then I'm giving up" I spat out childishly, sitting down on the forest floor with my arms folded across my chest and my lower lip sticking out.

"Bella, please! Will you play if I give you a hint?" he asked hopefully.

"Maybe" knowing him, it would be extremely vague and useless.

I heard a chuckle "look up."

Bewilderedly I complied and looked up into the dark tree branches that covered the sky. "I don't see anything" I whined.

"You sure about that" he said popping out of the overhead tree and leaping out landing right in front of me on his feet with a cocky grin on his face.

"Show off" I muttered. He smiled a warm teasing smile at me before bending down and gathering me up in his arms.

"Only for you" he whispered in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I looked up into his warm honey eyes, and was instantly grateful that I was in his arms because if I had been on my own feet I would have melted like sugar to the ground.

"So what's next for today" I said looking down, breaking our intense gaze.

He lifted my chin back up to look at him again with his elegant hand. "That's for me to know and you to find out" he said before lowering his head and meeting his wonderfully cool lips to mine.

A/N- Review please! The reason this is short is because it's the prologue. Future chapters will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer, and face it people I am obviously not Stephenie Meyer, because if I was I would be running around screaming "EDWARD'S MINE! MWAHAHAHAHA" So it's a good thing I'm not Stephenie Meyer because I would be a menace to society.

A/N- Ok looking back I can see it was pretty classless of me to say those things about a fellow author. My opinion hasn't changed but I apologize for doing that. I hope you guys can forget about it and continue to read my fic.

BELLA POV

What was he thinking in that beautiful head of his? I really wasn't one of those girls that handled surprises well and up until now I thought Edward knew that. "Bella, up or down?" Alice asked me from behind, all my hair in her small pale hands.

"Do what you think is best" I sighed. I finally figured out that if I just let Alice do whatever the whole process goes a whole lot faster.

"Down definitely" she said as she began to part my hair.

As soon as she had finished with my hair, she pulled me away from the stool I was sitting on and dragged me to he second closet also known as her and Edward's hiding place for the all the things they buy me without consent.

"Hmm" she began rummaging through the absolutely disgusting amount of clothing that they had bought me. She pulled out an alarming amount of dresses and threw them on her bed. She then ducked back into the pit of clothes and various accessories. To my horror she came back up with multiple pairs of four inch high death traps going by the names of Jimmy Choo and Manolo Blahnik.

"Alice really, I can't wear those!" I stomped my foot on the floor for emphasis. All she did was let out a tinkling laugh, obviously finding my useless temper tantrum amusing.

"You really are a hoot Bella. Now go try these on, I want to see how they all look" she told me pointing to her bathroom.

I groaned and complied. I took all 7 of the dresses she had grabbed and stalked into the bathroom.

First I tried on this little black number, that probably would have looked fabulous on Rosalie but didn't look quite right on me.

"Do you have one on?" I heard Alice shout from behind the door.

"Yeah, but it's bad" I said beginning to strip it off before she made me show.

She sighed but remained silent. I took that as a hint to continue trying dresses. Next up was a lime green frock that looked hideous on me. I don't know what Alice was thinking, it made me look like an expired cucumber.

The rest were all just as bad, until I got to the last one. It was a soft, strapless, lilac creation that flowed over my curves like water. It ended gracefully at my feet, with every move I made it swirled around me exposing my bare ankles.

I stepped hesitantly out of the bathroom, my eyes cast self-consciously on my bare feet. I only looked up when I heard 5 sharp intakes of breath. All the Cullen's, save for Edward and Rosalie were standing before me, awe playing across their flawless faces.

"ALICE! LET ME IN!" I heard my angel's voice roar from behind Alice's door.

"No Edward. Stay out of my mind. It has to be a surprise. If you look I'll…." she trailed off, trying to think of a suitable threat.

"You'll what?" he asked, sounding amused.

Alice's eyes then brightened "I'll take Bella out for a girl's night and won't let you see her until tomorrow morning" she said smugly.

All of the Cullen's snickered, and I faintly heard Edward's low menacing growl.

"Go downstairs hothead. I'll bring her down soon." Alice told him.

I heard a another frustrated growl and then silence, he must have listened. Now all of the Cullen's attentions was refocused back onto me.

"You look stunning Bella" Esme smiled at me kindly.

"Yeah, you're a real knockout kid, just don't tell Rose" Emmett winked at me.

Jasper and Carlisle just smiled at me for a moment before they and Emmett left. Alice and Esme pulled me back towards the mirror to apply my makeup.

After my skin had been pulled, tugged, moisturized and painted, I was ready. They started to tug me towards the door, but I stopped short and asked "what about shoes?"

They exchanged a quick secret smile before shaking their heads at me and pulling me out the door.

They flew me down the hall and to the top of the stairs and then dashed off in different directions.

I peered down the winding staircase but saw no sign of Edward. All I saw was the dark empty foyer. I slowly began my descent; the cold hardwood floor numbing my bare feet. Halfway down I was greeted with a sweet familiar melody. I smiled to myself and quickened my step. When I reached the bottom step my lullaby came to an abrupt stop.

And I saw the welcoming sight of Edward leaning against the living room's doorframelooking devastating inblack pants and a black dress shirt; the top two buttons undone, giving me a small peek of his perfectly toned chest.

When he saw me his face broke into my favourite lopsided grin and his eyes brightened. Even after all this time, I still found it hard to believe that I had any effect on this godlike creature.

He sauntered towards me slowly. With every step he took I became more and more dazzled. His dark honey orbs never left mine. When he reached me, he took my chin in his hands and brought my face close to his and whispered, "you're beautiful" before covering my lips with his own.

I was lost in this kiss. Apparently so was Edward because seconds later I felt his strong arms slipping around my waist, pulling me closer to him. I thought I might swoon from the amount of emotions surging through me-- it wouldn't be the first time. But before that could happen Edward pulled back and rested his forehead gently against my own-- purposely breathing in my face-- making me more and more lost in his exquisite features. "Are you ready to go?" I nodded, still dumbstruck. He released all of me except for my hand and began to lead me to the front door. It was then, that I noticed that like myself Edward was wearing no shoes.

He must have noticed my curious gaze because he let out a chuckle and said "you'll see." And with that being said he scooped me up, and bounded out the door.

Just as I had expected instead of Edward's Volvo waiting for us, Edward's special occasion car-- an Aston Martin Vanquish-- was parked outside. He slipped me carefully into the passenger's side before sliding into the drivers.

He held my hand as he sped through the bends and turns of the old Forks highway. The car ride was silent. But not at all awkward. I took pleasure from just basking in his presence. That's what I loved about Edward and I; we didn't need to express our feelings verbally or even physically, because the feeling that swelled up inside me whenever I was near him was proof enough.

Sooner than I thought Edward pulled off onto the shoulder of the highway and was opening my door before I had even unbuckled my seatbelt. I had no idea where we were. The sky had turned a sooty black, only giving light in the form of rare stars. The only thing I did recognize was the damp fresh smell of the forest. Without saying a word he slung me over his back and broke into a gentle lope.

I kept my eyes open for the journey, staring wide-eyed at the timeless pines that flew in and out of my sight. Then I saw a faint shimmer coming up ahead, and Edward began to slow to a walk, keeping me in his arms

It was only when we drew nearer that I realized that, that shimmer I saw was in fact the ocean. Edward slowly placed me onto what felt to me like sand. I then understood why neither him nor I were wearing shoes.

I gasped. In front of me lay a picnic blanket, with candles placed around it. The whole scene was perfect; the gentle lapping of the waves up against the shore, the romantic ambiance that the candles created, and the love of my life holding me.

"Do you like it?" he whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine -- the good ones--. All I could do was nod and throw my arms around his neck.

He stiffened at first and then melted into my embrace, burying his face into my shoulder; softly kissing my collarbone.

He then picked me up --never breaking our embrace-- and placed me oh-so- gently on the blanket. "Stay here" he whispered into my hair. And then he was gone.

I laughed to myself. Edward was probably off orchestrating the next part of the surprise. When Edward surprised me, he went all out.

I laid back and closed my eyes; utterly content. I'd heard over and over again growing up, that some people waited most of their lives before they found the _one_. I thanked God everyday, that I found mine so soon. Because after all I didn't have my whole life to wait. But for now things were perfect.

That's what I was thinking when I heard a terribly familiar voice cry out in agony. My eyes popped open and I scrambled to my feet. I heard the same voice scream again.

It was Edward. What could possibly be happening? I lifted my dress and ran into the forest knocking candles over as I went; not knowing which direction to take, just desperateon finding him.

"EDWARD!" I heard another voice scream out in terror. Alice. Her voice seemed close. A war was raging inside of my body; I was begging my sluggish legs to go faster, but they seemed to be as heavy as tree stumps. I kept falling and getting back up; not caring that my dress was now shredded beyond recognition and both my knees were skinned and bleeding as were my wrists and arms.

As I got closer to the original voice, I began to hear more. I recognized some ofthem to be the Cullen's. But the others did not sound familiar at all, their voices were low, cruel, and menacing.

I finally reached the clearing where the voices were originating from.

The sight was absolutely horrific; large beasts, were throwing themselves at the unprepared vampires, teeth bared, claws extended. Emmett was desperately fighting off two of them while trying to make sure Rosalie was safe. Carlisle and Jasper were playing cat and mouse with another two. Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were defending themselves from two ferocious looking ones. And Edward, oh Edward, he was fighting the largest with everything he had. But what scared me most was the look in each vampire's eye. Fear.

Edward ripped at the beast furiously, distracting him for a split second. In that second his eyes flicked up to mine. His eyes were frantic, but filled with a love so deep that I had no choice but to succumb to it gladly every time. But in a flash the second was over and the beast had regained his strength.

With each blow he received another part of my world came crashing down. I couldn't understand how something could start out so perfect and be tainted so quickly. Why were these beautiful, loving creatures being punished so?

A/N- So please review! And i promise I will have the next chapter up in 2 days!


End file.
